True Love Comes Once In A Lifetime
by True0303
Summary: The story of the Salvatore family
1. Bonnie's Birthday

"Happy 25th birthday Bonnie Boo." Damon said as he leans in to kiss his beautiful wife of four years. I have a delicious pancake breakfast waiting for you down stairs. Bonnie smiled at her husband. "Baby you are so sweet, how did I get so lucky." "Oh I don't know, I guess it was fate, Damon said jokingly to his wife. Damon lifts Bonnie up in his arms as he whisks them both down stair. Damon put Bonnie down on one of the chairs in their huge townhouse kitchen. "Here's breakfast baby, Jayden and I made this especially for you. "Jayden." Bonnie called her three year old son. Jayden soon ran into the kitchen, and jumped into his mother lap. "Happy Birthday mommy!" Jayden said. "Thanks so much sweetheart, Bonnie said to her son. When they finally started to eat their breakfast, they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Bonnie said to Damon. "No, baby, I'll get it, you just sit and enjoy your food. Damon made his way to the door, leaving his wife and son alone in the kitchen. "Guess who's here." Damon yelled as he enters the kitchen, followed by his brother Stefan, his brother's wife Elena and their two twins Jordon and Lexi Salvatore. "Happy Birthday baby sis." Stefan said to his favorite sister-in-law, or should I say his only sister-in-law. "Thanks so much big Bro." Bonnie said joking with Stefan. "Bonnie I've missed you so much, Happy Birthday." Elena said excitedly while giving Bonnie a long hug. "How about you stop holding, my beautiful wife hostage." Damon said while giving Elena a jokingly look. "Oh, shut up, Damon Salvatore, stop acting so possessive." Elena said rolling her eyes at her Brother-in-law. "Hey, hey, stop you two." Bonnie said to both Damon and Elena. "Come here sexy." Damon said taking his wife's hands. "I'm sorry ok." Bonnie smiled at her husband, "I forgive you." Standing up on her tip toes to give Doman a kiss. "Break it up you two." Stefan said to the love birds. "Bonnie, on our way up here, I got a call from Caroline, telling me that we're going to the club tonight to celebrate your birthday." Elena said in a surprising tone. "No! We are not going to a club tonight, I just want to stay home in spend time with my family and friends. "Come on babe, it's been a long time since we been out, just try and have some fun. You remember when you used to drop it low for me. "Damon said to his wife. " Doman Salvatore! I never dropped it low, at least not for you." Bonnie said to her husband jokingly. Stefan and Elena both started to laugh at Damon and Bonnie. "How about, we just take the kids to Jeremy and Anna's house, Elena already asked them, and they said they didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I would love to thanks princessSkull

BabyA

Tyrese12

prettyeyes

Youngblood19

Daydream4life2011

Lovelypecae of love

The Goth Angel

and

Trueprincess22

For all your love and support, I promise I'll try to make you guy's proud!

I'm going to work on making the story better and adding things that might help my readers better understand.

DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of the vampire diaries Characters they belong to L.J Smith…

Chapter 2

Good looking people.

Damon POV

I was excited to be going out tonight. I knew Bonnie wasn't too happy about it, but it really has been a long time. The last time me and my wife spent time alone or just with friends, was a few months, before our son Jayden was born. The outing was horrible, Bonnie was pregnant, and complained the whole time about how bad her feet hurt, and how everything smelled weird, and to top it off, she kept asking me if she looked fat. I love my wife but she was driving me insane. So I really hope that tonight turns out better. Hours went by and we were getting dressed to go to the club for Bonnie's Birthday, I must say, my wife looked amazing in a black and silver croc top and black skinny jeans with her Gucci heels they were red, black and silver. Bonnie also put on her sliver butterfly earring, with her four carat diamond butterfly bracelet that matched her black and silver diamond butterfly pendant. She then decided to bring her black, red, and silver Gucci handbag. Bonnie had light brown loose waves that fell down her back. I thought to myself, maybe Bonnie was right, maybe we should stay home, my mind soon filled with all these naughty thought. As I shook those thoughts and images out of my head, I then decided to get dressed, I put on a white tee, with a grey cardigan that I got from Nordstrom's on top, and my black stonewash banana republic jeans, and for my shoes, I put on my black ralph Lauren polo with the silver buckles on the sides, and my black and silver Gucci watch. In our house, we have a long mirror, so when we were done getting dressed, we decided to take a look at ourselves, and what we saw was two good looking people stirring back at us. Soon after, we heard the door open and it was Stefan and Elena. Elena was wearing her baby blue one shoulder Burnished chain dress that stop a little above the knee with her baby blue and black Adagio ankle heels that zipper in the back paired with baby blue and black earrings and a black and blue interlinked bracelet and for her bag she carried a Dooney and Bourke hand bag. The bag was patent leather with a small coin case. Elena's dark black hair hung long and straight down her back. "Hey, you guy ready to go." Stefan asked while yelling up stairs to us. "Yeah, we're ready, will be down soon." Bonnie yelled down to my brother. "Baby, I was thinking, maybe, you were right, maybe we should stay home just you and me." Damon told his wife. "Baby, look, you were the one who encouraged me to go, so now we're going." Bonnie said, teasing she husband. "Okay, your right, but I just want you to know, that when we get home, you're all mine." Damon said to Bonnie. "Well, if you really think you can handle all this, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie said, while giving her husband a kiss. "Come on you two, Caroline, and Tyler are already at the club." Elena yelled at Damon and Bonnie who were still up stairs." We're coming both Bonnie and Damon said at the same time, while making their way down stairs. "Aww, Bon, you look so beautiful." Elena said happily to Bonnie." Thanks Elena, you do too." " Aren't you forgetting about someone Elena?" Damon asked. "Oh yeah Damon, I did forget about you. Wow you look…. A hot mess. Elena said jokingly to her brother-in-law. Damon just rolled his eyes at her. "Well at least I look good." Stefan said. My brother was wearing a white tee, with a tan cashmere mock-neck sweater on top, and a pair true religion Ricky vintage Saratoga wash jeans. My brother also put on his metallic aluminum chronograph bracelet watch. "You sure do baby." Elena said to Stefan as they all headed to Stefan and Elena's 2012 Chevrolet Traverse car, making their way to club Charm.


End file.
